


Grey and Old

by quicksilvermalec, quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Songfics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I had this idea forever I'm so sorry, M/M, Songfic, enjoy???, ignore me and my stupid face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: Just say you won't let go#~+~#"Okay," he said finally. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need some more alcohol in my bloodstream."Gabriel smiled warmly at him. "That I can also provide," he responded amicably, and ordered Dean three shots.





	Grey and Old

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is probably so OOC in this, I'm so sorry. Again, full disclosure: no idea what Gabe or Cas are actually like in the show, I'm going entirely off of fic and gifs and gag reels and short clips.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy???
> 
> (Also, _italic_ is Dean @ Cas, **bold** is Gabriel @ Sam, and **_bold italic_** is both @ their respective love interests)

Dean loved bars. Dean loved going to bars after hunts with Sam and Cas and drinking and getting wasted and not caring that he was staring at his best friend – his best friend that he was completely, totally, 100% in love with.

Right now, Cas and Sam were sitting at a booth, both animatedly engaged in a discussion of Biblical philosophy or some-nerdy-shit. Dean was sitting at the bar with Gabriel, who’d decided to join them that day.

“Gabe,” he muttered. “Can you keep a secret?”

Gabriel looked at him, smirking slightly. “What do _you_ think, Dean?” he asked a little smugly. Dean shook his head in exasperation.

“Bad question. I’m going to tell you anyway.” He took another sip of his beer as Gabriel watched him expectantly, then he said, “I’m in love with your brother. Castiel,” he clarified.

Gabriel snorted. “If you think that’s a secret, you need to reevaluate yourself. You aren’t exactly the picture of subtle.” There was silence for a moment, then Gabriel admitted, “well, I’m in love with _your_ brother.”

Dean looked at him in surprise. “Wait- _what?”_

“Sam. The freakishly tall, skinny-ass moose who follows you everywhere? I’m into him.”

Dean was about ready to choke on his beer, but he took a deep breath and got to the point of what he had wanted to say in the first place. “I want to confess to Cas tonight. But… I don’t know how.”

Gabriel hummed his acknowledgement and turned a 180 on his bar stool, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning back. Suddenly, a very Trickster-y grin broke out across his face, and he said, “I have an idea.”

As he explained his plan to Dean, the latter’s eyes grew progressively wider and rounder with shock and disbelief. When he was done, Dean put his head down on the bar and told the counter, “oh, God, this is going to be humiliating. Unfortunately, I haven’t got a better idea.”

Gabriel’s self-important smirk melted, replaced by a look of almost brotherly concern. “Look, Dean,” he said. “I love your brother, and your brother loves you, which means that by extension, I love you. So, I will provide you with aid in this horrendous situation.”

Dean was silent for a very charged thirty seconds. “Okay,” he said finally. “But if I’m going to do this, I’m going to need some more alcohol in my bloodstream.”

Gabriel smiled warmly at him. “That I can also provide,” he responded amicably, and ordered Dean three shots.

#~+~#

“Oh, I am _not_ drunk enough for this to seem like a good idea,” Dean complained.

“Well, it doesn’t _have_ to be a good idea,” Gabriel said, which was as good as admitting that his plan was terrible, “but it’ll work, which is the important thing.”

Dean looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. “Fine, I’m going up there. You go get it set up and _don’t ditch me_.”

Gabe put his hands up. “I’m trying to get laid, too. I won’t ditch you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and got up on the stage. Sam, who was just within earshot at their table, called up, “Dean, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Just trust me, Sammy. I swear I can actually sing.”

“I’ve heard you sing along to Metallica and Led Zeppelin, Dean-”

“You’ve never heard me sing,” Dean told him. “Just trust me.”

“Listen to him, Sammy,” Gabriel said slyly, joining Dean on the stage and handing him a microphone. “He might even be telling the truth.”

Sam rolled his eyes but sat back to watch, along with Cas, who had been silent through the entire exchange.

Gabe pressed a button on the monitor in front of them, and the intro music came blasting through the speakers. Dean went first.

 _I met you in the dark_  
_You lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though_  
_I was enough_

Gabriel smiled as he took over, adding a little movement – “creative flair” he’d called it earlier – for effect.

 **We danced the night away**  
**We drank too much**  
**I held your hair back when**  
**You were throwing up**

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder**  
**For a minute, I was stone-cold sober**  
**_I pulled you closer to my chest_**  
_And you asked me to stay over_  
_I said, I already told ya_  
**I think that you should get some rest**

 ** _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know_**  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was_  
_Scared of letting go_  
_**I know I needed you**_  
 _**But I never showed**_  
**But I wanna stay with you**  
 **Until you're grey and old**

_**Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go ** _

**I'll wake you up with some**  
**Breakfast in bed**  
**I'll bring you coffee with**  
**A kiss on your head**  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
_Wave them goodbye_  
_And I'll thank my lucky stars_  
_For that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
**_I wanna dance with you right now_**  
**Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever**  
**And I swear that everyday'll get better**  
**_You make me feel this way somehow_**

 ** _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know_**  
_Darling your love is more_  
_Than worth its weight in gold_  
__**We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown**  
**And I wanna stay with you**  
**Until you're grey and old**

**_Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_ **

_I wanna live with you_  
_Even when we're ghosts_  
_'Cause you were always there for me_  
_When I needed you the most_

 _ **I'm gonna love you till**_  
_**My lungs give out**_  
_**I promise till death we part**_  
_**Like in our vows**_  
**So I wrote this song for you**  
**Now everybody knows**  
**That it's just you and me**  
**Until you're grey and old**

 **_Just say you won't let go_ **  
**_Just say you won't let go_ **  
**_Just say you won't let go_ **  
**_Oh, just say you won't let go_ **

They stepped down from the stage, and Dean finally let himself look at Castiel, who had an introspective look on his face.

He sat down next to the angel at their booth, and Gabriel sat across from him, next to his brother.

“Well, Dean, I guess you were right. You _can_ sing, you’ve just never been inclined to share that particular skill with me…? I don’t know. You’re still a colossal jerk, though.”

“Well, thanks, bitch,” Dean said, grinning, then turned to Cas, who was staring at him.

“Was that… just for fun?” he asked, seeming confused. Dean’s smile slid right off his face.

“No, Cas,” he admitted. “That was…” He took a deep breath, then muttered, “God give me strength and Gabriel give me another shot.” Gabriel complied, sliding it across the table.

He downed it as quickly as he possibly can, shook himself, then said, “that was for you.” Then, after a second, “not the Gabriel part. _I_ was singing to you, Gabe was singing to my brother.” He smirked at Sam across Cas.

Sam wasn’t paying attention, though, and from the way he and Gabriel were looking at each other, they hadn’t needed Dean’s extra little nudge.

But then he lost all rational thought, because Castiel’s hand was on his arm. “Did you mean it?” the angel asked him. “All those things in the song? ‘I’m so in love with you’?”

Dean looked at him with an overwhelming feeling of light shining out of him. “Yes, Cas. I meant that.”

And then Cas kissed him, and all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had that song in my head for several days and this idea grew and I had to write it. Was it... okay? Or?
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
